Unusual Oddities
by Dr.Stinkerbell
Summary: Carl Howell quits his job as a dentist- and starts anew as a glee club coach! Will his glee club, Unusual Oddities win Nationals?
1. Carl's Kids: Eight Members, One Carl

Carl Howell had quit his job as a dentist to pursue a new career as a glee club coach at George Bush High.

He was waiting to go into Principal Murphy's office, but he was occupied. It was stifling.

"Mr. Howell, did you want to see me?" Principal Murphy asked

"Yes. I want to be the glee club coach"

"Well, it'll cost a lot"

"Yes, but I think I can coach this club"

"Okay. It's a deal"

* * *

><p>Carl was doing his best to get new members. He put up new signs. Bush High wasn't exactly musically-orientated, but he knew that two guys, Nash Rivera and Heath Morris would sign up. They were popular because they were one of the only friendships to actually last. Carl also knew that they sung music together in the courtyard.<p>

A few days later, he spotted eight people.

"We're your glee club, Mr. Howell." they said simultaneously.

"Great. I'll need your names though" Carl said

"Carrie Monteith" said a tall brunette. She sounded enthusiastic and Canadian.

"Leo Mitchell" said a short Jewish boy

"Dion Agron" said a blonde boy with a large mouth

"Erica Iglesias" said a Latina girl.

"Guisan-Manuelle de Homem-Christo" said a brunette. She had a cute French accent.

"Tess Bangalter" said a blonde girl. She appeared to be best friends with Guisan-Manuelle. She also had a cute French accent (well, slightly cuter). She was similar to Brittany Pierce, meaning that Guisan-Manuelle was Bush High's Santana, along with Erica.

"Jeff Ushkowitz" said an asian boy. He was also known to be a great dancer. He was Bush High's Mike Chang.

"Andrew Riley" said an African-American boy.

Carrie was the first to audition. She sung Tattoo by Jordan Sparks.

"Well, you have an amazing voice there, Carrie. You just scored yourself lead position" Carl told the Canadian girl.

Next up was Leo. He sung Rick Springfield's Jessie's Girl.

"You nailed that song, Leo." Carl told the short boy.

Next up was Dion. He sung Rebecca Black's Friday. It was alright, but it would do for the glee club.

"Not your type of song, Dion. But you still got accepted."

Next up was Erica. She sung Amy Winehouse's Valerie. It was amazing. But it wasn't enough to rival Carrie's amazing voice.

Next up was Guisan and Tess. They didn't like doing things alone, so they sung Moves Like Jagger together. They had great vocal chemistry.

* * *

><p>Everybody who auditioned got in. Carl asked the kids what they wanted the name of the club to be.<p>

They fought about the name, but one word came out of Jeff's lips: "Unusual Oddities"

Everybody agreed with the name of Unusual Oddities.

Dion was worried. What if his hot head cheerleader girlfriend, Cordelia Overstreet didn't take the news very well? Uh-Oh. Dion and Cordelia were going strong. Cordelia was head cheerleader, and Dion was quarterback of the football team. He didn't want to tell her about joining Unusual Oddities, as Cordelia hated clubs that weren't cheerleading. Another thing, what if she found out that her two best friends, Guisan and Tess, joined the club? Deja vu.

Carl was happy that he found members for his glee club. He tried to prepare for Invitationals at Bush High, but then he realised that Unusual Oddities needed at least 12 members. He was relieved that he had 8, so that meant he'd only needed 4 more members.

So that's how Unusual Oddities started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like? I came up with the idea last night. I don't think it's my best fic.**


	2. Carl's Kids: Choreography

**A/N: New Directions are going to be known as one of the rival glee clubs and one of the antagonists, so don't expect an ND/UO alliance**

Carl and the Unusual Oddities were rehearsing.

"Now guys you move like... you're not getting it" Carl noticed that his eight members were already growing complacent.

"Um, Mr. Howell, we love these dance moves, we do, but they just aren't... you know, us" Carrie explained

"Well, follow me" Carl instructed. This was no doubt his first time coaching a glee club, so he just stuck with what he knew- a fun-loving song. He did one of his favorites: What Ever Happened To Saturday Night? by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Everybody was dancing. Guisan and Tess were absolutely loving it! They were dancing and giggling and having a great time! Everybody was following the choreography.

"So guys, we now have our choreography." Tess and Guisan giggled. They actually enjoyed the glee club. They wished Cordelia did it with them and saw how fun it was, if she wasn't such a cheerleading bitch.

"Well, sadly, we need at least four more people to join the club" Carl explained. "But it was great that the eight of you joined"

Erica sighed with relief. She hated hunting for new members. She had a system of just going with the flow, letting new members of any club come on their own and singing all the romantic songs. She was a peaceful person. Sadly, that made her unpopular. She was also in the hipster clique. Erica was also a vegetarian and a lesbian. Erica's lesbian crush was Cordelia.

Tess and Guisan giggled some more. They were the giggling queens. They were the perkiest cheerleaders on the cheer squad. They got into a minor fight about joining Unusual Oddities. Tess was for joining and Guisan was obviously against. Guisan gave up on her arguments against it, but she agreed with Tess and they joined.

* * *

><p>Cordelia found out about Dion joining Unusual Oddities.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me" she said, angrily

"Look, it's fun, okay" Dion replied

"It's all about you, isn't it. You can never do what I say"

"It's just that..." Dion got cut off by Cordelia

"Look. I have barely any time to look after myself anymore, let alone look after you"

"It's nothing to be angry about"

"Oh, so you think that's it? Guisan and Tess joined. There. My friends betrayed me"

"If you join, you'll see how fun it is"

"If you continue with this club, we're over"

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not joining to see how 'fun' it is"

Cordelia stormed off. She was used to getting what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Carl was on the hunt for four more people. He spotted two. They were Heath and Nash.<p>

"Hello guys. I was wondering if you two would like to join the glee club" Carl asked

"Who are you?" Heath asked

"Mr Howell, the new glee club coach"

"Oh" said Nash. He and Heath never paid attention to the clubs. The only reason they were popular because they were, like Guisan and Tess, one of the few friendships to have very few drama.

"Well, it seems to me that you two lads are only popular because you two have never fallen apart, like two lasses on my club, Guisan-Manuelle and Tess"

"We'll join. But the glee clubs have never been popular in the past. But we'll take it" Heath told Carl

"Yes. What Heath said." Nash said.

Carl was excited that Heath and Nash had joined. They had really good musical voices.

* * *

><p>That left two more members.<p>

He spotted the cheer quad, the Devils practising for the Nationals competition, with their coach, Coach Marni Morrison. Coach Morrison was tough. Though not tougher than Sue Sylvester. Sue and Marni were rivals. Sue's squad, the Cheerios, often won against the Devils. That was, until the Devils won Nationals in 2011. Practice had finished.

"Can I borrow some of your members?" Carl asked Coach Morrison politely

"Sorry, no chance. I will not have my superb Devils sing showtunes. Ever"

"We don't just sing showtunes"

"How come I heard that Canadian girl sing a Julie Andrew's song?"

"Well, she was just warming up her vocals. That wasn't apart of practice"

"Still. My Devils will be superb"

"If they're superb, how come the Cheerios always win?"

"Because, Sylvester is an idiot"

"I know Sue. She ain't that bad"

"It's still a no"

He still asked the Devils anyway. Just in private

* * *

><p>"So, girls, I was wondering if any of you girls would like to join the glee club"<p>

"Hell no" Cordelia said reluctantly

A shy asian girl named Harriet Shum raised her hand. This was Harriet's first time to express herself. The only thing Harriet didn't want was a solo.

"Oh please, Harriet can't sing" Cordelia teased.

Harriet's feelings were hurt. She'd never sung, so how did Cordelia know that Harriet couldn't sing?

Christine Colfer, a lesbian cheerleader, also raised her hand. Only more enthusiastically than Harriet.

So did Marie Salling, a tall Jewish girl who was also best friends with Cordelia

Guisan and Tess didn't raise their hands, as they were already in glee club.

"Really?" Cordelia said in a bitchy tone

Cordelia gave up on hating the glee club, so she raised her hand, though she was unaware that Guisan and Tess were already in the club.

"Well, ladies. I'll see you at your audition"

* * *

><p>First up was Christine.<p>

"What is your name?" Carl asked

"My name is Christine Paula Colfer and I'll be singing Some People by Gypsy"

She sung it beautifully. She had a voice that would rival Carrie's in any way.

* * *

><p>Next was Cordelia with Marie and Harriet singing backup. They sung Lovefool by the Cardigans.<p>

"Well done ladies! You got in" Carl quipped.

The girls cheered. Christine joined them.

"Meet us at rehearsals tomorrow. I hope to see you there!"

The girls cheered even louder. The only problem was, that there were six Devils (Cordelia, Guisan, Tess, Christine, Marie and Harriet) and two jocks (Leo and Dion)

Cordelia liked to sing classic girl group songs

Marie had the same taste as Cordelia

Guisan and Tess liked current pop songs

Harriet was the shyest out of all the Devils

Christine was a Broadway nut.

* * *

><p>A large obese boy stood in front of Carl with his best friend, who was a nerdy girl in a wheelchair.<p>

"We want in"

"Who are you?"

"Aaron Fink and Kelsea McHale" the boy explained

"Well, we do need more dudes"

"When do you rehearse?" Kelsea asked

"Tomorrow after school"

"Hope to see you there!" they both cheered

* * *

><p>Carl was proud of all his members. He made a list.<p>

Carrie Monteith

Leo Mitchell

Erica Iglesias

Dion Agron

Cordelia Overstreet

Heath Morris

Guisan-Manuelle de Homem-Christo

Nash Rivera

Tess Bangalter

Aaron Fink

Christine Colfer

Jeff Ushkowitz

Harriet Shum

Andrew Riley

Kelsea McHale

* * *

><p>"Guys, I have a song we should perform. It's called Cream by Prince" Carl explained the song<p>

"I love that song. It's a classic" said Jeff

"Totally" replied Harriet.

Harriet and Jeff gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Dion had the first solo. It changed people every time, designed to look like a team effort. And it was.

So now you now the full Unusual Oddities beginning


	3. Never Been Broken

Unusual Oddities was rehearsing as one.

"That's more like-" Carl was interrupted by the sight of a bored looking Cordelia. "Cordelia, what are you fantasizing about?"

"The Devils winning Nationals for the second time" she answered

"Well, put those thought's away, and just dance yo"

Cordelia didn't want to defy Carl, so her fantasy went away.

"Now, step like this" Carl continued choreographing the glee club.

"Mr Howell, can we sing?" asked Guisan

"Sure. Once we get the choreography"

"Who is Vanessa Hudgens again?" Tess asked. Tess wasn't all that bright and got horrible grades.

"Some bitch" Guisan explained

"Well, Guisan, let's hear what you have to sing" Carl said.

"Okay. Tessy baby, can you join in?"

"Sure, Guisan" Tess answered.

They sung Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper as a duet. Everybody clapped.

* * *

><p>Cordelia was having another cheerleading fantasy<p>

"Are you not loving glee club, baby?" Dion interrupted her fantasy

"I am sweetie. It's just that our relationship is more important"

"You don't seem to enjoy it"

"Fine. I'm only on there because Guisan and Tess joined"

"And because I joined..."

"That too. Also because Marie wanted to join"

"And because of Christine and Harriet?"

"No. I don't give a crap about them"

"Oh"

"All we ever do is fight"

"It's because either I do something you don't like, or you want popularity over me"

"Fine"

"Fine"

They both stormed off

* * *

><p>"Hey Guisan... you wanted to see me?" Tess asked her BFF<p>

"Yes... I might be moving to Canada. And I'm sorry, my parents aren't allowing you to follow me"

Deep inside, Tess was hurt. In preschool, Tess wasn't the smartest, but Guisan chose her over the others. When Guisan moved to America from France, Tess begged for her parents to move with her. When Guisan's parents decided to make her attend Crawford Country Day, she begged them to let her attend Bush High. Guisan and Tess joined the Devils together. They did everything together. And now Guisan's parents were making her go to Canada.

"Please don't go, G"

"Sorry, Tess. It's been decided"

Tess cried

"Don't cry Tess. I'll try to beg for my parents to let me stay"

"But what if they don't?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to replace me with Cordelia"

"Nobody can be there for me in hard times like you"

"Here's a song"

Guisan sung True Colors by Cyndi Lauper. Cyndi was her idol.

"Well, see ya Tess"

Tess started to cry

* * *

><p>Heath and Nash were talking.<p>

"Heath, can I say something"

"Sure"

Nash sighed. "I'm gay for you"

Heath was shocked

"And I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you from now on. I'll never hurt you. I'll be there for you, Heath. Please say you love me back"

"I do. But I have to say something. I'm dating Kelsea"

"Wow. Why did I ever become friends with a stupid boy"

"Nash-"

Nash walked away. Heath had never broken his heart.

"Please-"

Nash kept on walking.

* * *

><p>Nash was in his bedroom, singing Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. It was a stupid song, but even the stupidest songs had meaning.<p>

All the long lasting friendships were about to die. First Guisan and Tess, now Heath and Nash.

Tess was also in her room. She started to sing Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time. Like Guisan, Tess's idol was Cyndi. The song became a duet between Nash and Tess.

Tess was heartbroken that Guisan's parents made Guisan move to Canada and Nash was heartbroken that Heath was dating Kelsea.

The two of them cried. They had never been broken.

Their friends were their life. They'd be lost without them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tess"<p>

"What?"

"I'm moving in two weeks"

"Who would I be without you, Guisan?"

"You'd still be the same, beautiful Tess I'm friends with"

"I'd be nobody"

"That's not true Tess"

"It is. You chose me in preschool. We moved from France together"

"I know. We'll still keep in touch"

"But it won't be the same"

"It will. Trust me"

* * *

><p>Carrie and Leo were watching the stars as "friends". Leo was dating Marie, and Carrie was single.<p>

"How's dating Marie going?" Carrie asked Leo

"I feel like something's missing"

"What?"

"Marie..."

"You can tell me"

"She said she'll break up with me if I'm not quarterback by tomorrow"

"Why did she say that?"

"Well, we're dating because I'm on the football team and she's a cheerleader"

"Well..."

"I have to be quarterback. I don't wanna lose her!"

"But think of your friendship with Dion..."

"Face it Carrie... we're no Heath and Nash"

* * *

><p>Tess was in her bedroom, still miserable over Guisan moving to Canada.<p>

"Tess, dinner time" yelled her mom

"I'm not hungry"

"It's your favourite: Schnitzel"

"I'm still not hungry"

Mrs. Bangalter came in.

"It's Guisanance isn't it?"

Guisanance was Guisan's full first name. Her full name was Guisanance Emmanuelle de Homem-Christo, and it was way too long, so Guisan shortened it to Guisan-Manuelle, are just simply Guisan.

"Guisan's moving to Canada in two weeks"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it"

Tess answered it. It was Guisan.

"Guess what babe?"

"What?"

"I'm not moving"

"Why not?

"I had a fight with my parents, but they agreed to stay in Lima afterwards."

"Yay"

* * *

><p>Unusual Oddities sung Never Tear Us Apart by INXS. That was the end of the week.<p>

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter about friendship, with Dion and Cordelia and Carrie and Leo as extra parts. I tried to make Guisan and Tess and Heath and Nash convincing, and not just sunshine and rainbows like Klaine. I tried to make Dion and Cordelia like Fuinn and Carrie and Leo like Finchel.**


	4. Dead Distance

Carl was teaching Unusual Oddities a new number. Same routine every rehearsal. Until...

"Hello, Carl" said a familiar voice

"Who is it?"

"This is Holly Holiday. I've come to help you rehearse. I'm the new English teacher"

"Hello Holly. Listen, we-"

"I won't steal the spotlight this time. I've just come over here from San Francisco" Holly explained

"What are you gonna sing?"

Holly started to sing Joan Jett's cover of Gary Glitter's Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) with Guisan and Tess as backup dancers. Everybody but Cordelia joined in. But Cordelia joined in and had a GREAT time.

"Well, kids, meet Holly Holiday, an old friend of mine"

* * *

><p>Principal Murphy was talking with Holly.<p>

"Listen, Miss Holiday, you're great and all, but according to your history, you've been getting a lot of complaints"

"That's just how I roll, bro"

"That would be valid if it weren't true. You need to take your job seriously"

"I guess"

But Holly wasn't going to change her attitude for Murphy.

Back at home, Holly drew a picture of Principal Murphy. Only he was drawn like a troll.

"Who needs him?" she mumbled angrily.

Holly decided that some of the kids in Unusual Oddities were better than the kids in McKinley High's glee club, New Directions.

She checked her emails. One was from Will Schuester.

_Are you returning to McKinley?_ the email read_  
><em>

Holly replied with _I'm teaching at Bush High now, so it's a maybe_

Sometimes Holly felt safe at McKinley, but it was only her first day at Bush, so she didn't know what would go wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'm Shakespeare. I created Romeo and Juliet and I'm one of the greatest poets!" said Holly, impersonating William Shakespeare<p>

"I actually like her!" whispered Cordelia to Marie

"I agree" Marie whispered back

"Mars, Cords, don't whisper" Holly politely "scolded". It was weird of her to call Marie and Cordelia Mars and Cords, but they liked it.

The bell rang

"Oh, looks like you have to go home. Your homework is to impersonate a famous writer"

After school, Guisan and Tess were talking.

"Hey, listen..." Guisan said

"What is it, G-meister?"

Guisan sighed.

"My parents are..."

"Say it..."

"Div..."

"Dividing"

"No..."

"What?"

"Divor..."

"It's gonna be something good"

"No Tess. I dunno how you got that impression"

"Then what is it?"

"Divorcing"

"What's that again?"

"It's when two people don't love each other anymore, so they break up and one of them, usually the dude, gets a new house. And if they have kids, the kids have to stay with one parent, usually the mom, while the other lives somewhere else. Do you get that now?"

"How is it a bad thing?"

"It's hard to get used to. Maybe not if you're 2, but when you're a teen, it's hard"

"Why are they div-div-divorcing?"

"Remember last week how I said I was moving to Canada but didn't go, and you didn't want me to leave?"

"Yeah... I think"

"Well, dad still wants to go and mom doesn't"

"Wow... too much information... can my brain take in all of it?"

"Maybe..."

"Ouch"

* * *

><p>Guisan was still confused of her parents divorcing. She did NOT want to move to Canada.<p>

But meanwhile, Erica was confused about her crush on Cordelia.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Erica asked Harriet, her new best friend

"Well, we don't exactly know if she doesn't like you"

Cordelia walked down the hall

"Hey, Cordelia, you're amazing" Erica said, embarrassingly

"I'm flattered, but I don't like you"

Erica was hurt. Never had Cordelia said this in person. Cordelia just ignored her. Erica felt like crying. But Erica knew that fighting wouldn't help. Never

Erica sung Voices by Roxette. It wasn't her favourite song, but she knew she could do it justice. It turned into an Erica-Guisan duet.

Back at the de Homem-Christo household, Guisan was talking with her sister Paula.

"Do you think mom and dad will stay together?" Paula asked

"I dunno. It seems unlikely. They've already seperated"

"I don't wanna go to Canada"

"Can I say something?"

"What is it, Guisan?"

"The distance we have is dead. We only need what we have"

"Dead distance? What does that mean?"

"I actually dunno what that means"

"Then why did you say it?"

Guisan said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Miss Holiday, this is your second warning. You must take your work seriously"<p>

"Murphy, I don't wanna change. I love this school. I'm popular with the kids"

"But I'm afraid we must no longer keep you if you keep mucking around"

"I will"

"I'm afraid I must talk to a parent of a disobedient student named Aaron Fink now"

Holly got out of Principal Murphy's office.

Holly started to sing Forget You by Cee Lo Green. She sung it at McKinley

* * *

><p>Erica was still upset about Cordelia turning her down.<p>

"Erica!" Nash called out

"What is it?"

"Since we're both Latino..."

"Um... YOU'RE Latino, I'm Latina"

"Sorry, since we're both Latino/Latina, I was hoping that we could figure out each other's sexuality issues"

"Wha?"

"I'm gay, you're lesbian. It evens out"

"You're gay? Now I know I'm the only one who's gonna get killed by their latin parents"

"We have to keep it a secret. You know how Latina/Latino parents get if their children belong to the gay-lesbian community"

"I sure do."

* * *

><p>Guisan and Paula were still upset about Mr. and Mrs. de Homem-Christo divorcing. They weren't two years old anymore, so their parents divorcing would be a) heartbreaking, b) hard to get used to and c) all of the above.<p>

"Do you think there's a chance?" Paula asked Guisan

"It's unlikely"

"I don't want mom and dad to divorce"

"Neither do I sis, but sometimes sometimes love isn't like the fairytales"

"I wish it was"

"You know sis, I might just sing a song"

She sung Queen of Rain by Roxette

"But I don't want them to split them up"

"But they will. Just wait Paulie

* * *

><p>Erica and Nash were in the astronomy room, talking<p>

"So, Nash, what are we gonna do to make Heath and Cordelia jealous?"

"I say we date each other. What's worse than two hot Latina/Latinos?"

"I guess"

"Also, my parents wanted me to bring a friend to dinner at Chorizo's tonight. Can I bring you? They have some of the best enchiladas"

"Sure"

Back at Chez de Homem-Christo, Guisan and Paula were talking again.

"When do they divorce?" asked Paula

"Mom didn't tell me"

"Why?"

"You think I know the answers to that?"

"Well..."

"Look... families fight. It's normal."

* * *

><p>Holly packed up her things to go to another school<p>

"Holly... where are you going?" Carl asked

"Well, since Mr Black is back, I'm going to another school. McKinley. I have to fill in for the sex-ed teacher. Again"

"Hope you have a lovely time. Will you do one last number with us?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Holly and Unusual Oddities sung Celine Dion's I Drove All Night with Holly on lead.

"Goodbye. I hope to see you again sometime" She bid them farewell.

"I'll miss you, Miss Holiday" Cordelia said

"Me too" agreed Harriet

"Bye" Tess and Guisan chirped.

"Well, see ya kids"

Holly left the building for William McKinley High to teach sex-ed again and return to her beloved New Directions, but it wasn't that she didn't love Unusual Oddities, she really did, but there was something about New Directions that made Holly smile and love them forever.

**A/N: End of episode! Now, the divorce was Guisan's first major storyline. I'd say the move was more of a Tess storyline. That storyline, with the Nash/Erica storyline will last longer than the Guisan/Tess storyline in last chapter  
><strong>


	5. TGIF

Carl was putting up a sign saying "Bush High Glee Club: Invitationals". Invitationals was soon, and Unusual Oddities was preparing.

"Mr. Howell, I'm so excited to see your glee club perform!" chirped the guidance counselor, James Mays

"Well, that's nice to know"

"Well, soon it will be Sectionals. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well, I've been meaning to do this for the glee club at my last school, Carmel High, but I never had the chance. I'd like to be there at the competitions with you"

"Sure. You can come to the Invitationals if you want"

"That'd be great. I have nothing on anyway"

* * *

><p>Dion and Kelsea were making out<p>

"I feel that this is cheating" Kelsea said, feeling guilty of cheating on Heath

"Don't worry. Cordelia won't find out"

"What if she does?"

"I haven't thought about that"

Kelsea straightened up. "I'm looking out for Cordelia's feelings"

"That's the problem. She doesn't have any feelings"

"She may be a bitch, but she might be more than that"

"You don't know"

"But I do"

* * *

><p>Christine and Andrew were in the hallway, talking.<p>

"So, do you think you'll be getting the lead solo at Invitationals?" Andrew asked

"I god damn hope so"

"But what if you don't?"

"There's always Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals"

"Hey, do you wanna be friends, for like, forever?"

"I don't see why not"

Christine and Andrew were already giggling down the hallway as they walked.

* * *

><p>Carl announced the solos.<p>

"Nobody is getting a solo for the Invitationals"

"Why not?" Carrie asked

"Because... I want this to be a team effort"

Carrie was about to go in a rage.

"We can have solos for the major competitions, but not for Invitationals"

Carrie groaned. Carrie was used to getting solos.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again WHY we are doing this?" asked Kelsea, who was having another affair with Dion.<p>

"Well, my bitchy girlfriend doesn't know, so I'm still doing it with you while her back's turned" Dion answered

"She is NOT bitchy"

"You don't know her, Kels"

"I actually do, for reasons unknown to YOU, but reasons known to Aaron"

"Well, you can always save a spot in your heart for Agron"

"Well, Agron just got rejected. By a nerd. OWNED"

"Well... McHale isn't gonna leave without her wheelchair"

"Well, it looks like Agron's gonna have to put McHale in her wheelchair, so she can leave"

Dion did what Kelsea was telling him to do while referring to them in the third person.

Kelsea wheeled out of Dion's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Christine and Andrew were looking at the fashion at the mall.<p>

"It's wonderful" Christine said while looking at the Betsey Johnson Goldie dress, which rival glee club New Directions had worn at their 2010 Regionals competition. Sometimes Christine wished that it was Unusual Oddities that wore that dress, because she loved it so much. If only she had the money. And the time.

"Yes, but it looks better if you, Christine wore it"

Christine was flattered. Andrew and Christine had the potential to be the next Guisan and Tess.

"Well, I do like it"

"Then what are you waiting for? Buy it"

"You really think so?"

"I'll buy it for you"

Christine and Andrew went up to the counter with the dress

"Can we buy this?" Andrew asked

"You do know that costs two hundred dollars, right?" the checkout woman said

Andrew didn't have two hundred dollars.

"No" he answered

Christine was shattered. The dress she had wanted was unaffordable for Andrew to pay

"I'm sorry, but we can't lower the price"

"I'm sorry Chrissie" Andrew apologized

The pair walked out of the mall.

"That's a shame" Andrew said

Chrissie was silent for the rest of the day

* * *

><p>Guisan and Tess were talking<p>

"Have your parents divorced yet?" Tess asked

"Next week, I think they are" Guisan answered

"How are you gonna take it?"

"I dunno. Not very well, I guess"

"Well, I'm here for you"

Guisan almost cried.

"But, you now, I'm 17. I've known my parents being together my whole life so far"

"Well, my parents love each other a lot, so it's impossible. What caused it?"

"Mom cheated on Dad with Uncle Don"

"Wow"

Guisan remembered all the good things her parents have done for her. She remembered her Sweet 16, which her parents organized for her. She remembered her 14th birthday, the one when she got her guitar.

Back at Chez de Homem-Christo, Guisan sung Tragedy by the Bee Gees.

Paula overheard

"What song is this?" she asked

"Paulie, go do whatever kids your age do"

Paula walked off into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Christine, Carrie, Cordelia, Marie, Kelsea and Harriet were warming up their vocal chords the day before Invitationals, without Guisan, who said she was "too miserable to come", and Tess, who said she wouldn't come without Guisan.<p>

"What is the point of doing this?" asked Kelsea

"It helps you sing better" Carrie chirped

Sometimes Cordelia wished that she could punch Carrie in the face, but she decided that Carrie wasn't worth the punching.

"Monteith, tell me something I don't know" Cordelia said.

Carrie and Cordelia didn't like each other, as Cordelia always used to tease poor Carrie with the cheerleaders with Marie

Guisan and Tess arrived and joined in.

"You changed your minds?" asked Christine

"Yes. Yes we have"

"Well, T.G.I.F"

Tess was confused.

"T.G.I.F means Thank God It's Friday, Tess" Guisan explained.

* * *

><p>The day of Invitationals came.<p>

Principal Murphy introduced all the parents to Unusual Oddities. Carl, James and the glee club were backstage. The glee club wore fruity disco costumes.

"Break a leg, guys" Carl wished them good luck.

"Also" James chirped, "I'll be there to see you guys at Sectionals, and maybe Regionals and Nationals"

"Give a round of applause for George Bush High School's Unusual Oddities" Principal Murphy introduced.

Unusual Oddities did a performance of Don't Go by Yazoo. Everybody clapped. The glee club rushed backstage to get changed into their next costumes.

The glee club were now wearing a checkered shirt and denim jeans.

They got back on stage and sung Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F). They had fun.

Next up was the start of the hair pulling rage. Sectionals.


	6. Man Hunt

Carl gathered Unusual Oddities together.

"So guys, we are versing the Dalton Academy Warblers and Haverbrook School for the Deaf at Sectionals"

Everyone was bored from the time frame of school.

Guisan's parents had recently divorced, with her mom winning custody of her two daughters. Guisan was upset by the divorcing of her parents, but was relieved that it was over.

Erica still loved Cordelia.

Carl had another announcement. "We have five new members! They're all boys!"

Unusual Oddities needed more boys. Their names were Pion Perabo, Chase Blackwigg, Shane Mitchell, Nicholas Minaj and Evan Lynch. They sung Thank You by The Whitlams together. All of them had talent, though it seemed that Pion was the leader of the posse. They forgot to tell everybody about their boy band: The Daft Phoenix of Justice

Pion had long brown hair, and like Carrie, he was Canadian

Chase was a blonde boy, who appeared to be Pion's best friend. He was a country boy.

Shane Mitchell was a latino, like Nash. Shane had spice, and was named one of the sexiest boys in school

Nicholas also had spice, and he could rap. He was easy to piss off.

Evan Lynch was a sweet blond boy, who was smart and all kinds of funny

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Leo were making out in Cordelia's room<p>

"You are SO much hotter than her" said Leo.

"Mhm. Marie is like... she's not an angel like me"

"Baby, can you like, spice it up. You're too... I wanna get catty"

"You got it"

Leo took a picture of him and Cordelia on his phone.

They continued to make out.

Cordelia stopped to check the time. It was time for her to go home.

"Sorry Leo. I've gotta go home"

"But..."

Cordelia rushed out of the house ala Cinderella

Leo have never gotten ditched

* * *

><p>Tess approached Guisan<p>

"What do you think of those new glee guys?" she asked

"Well, I think that Perabo guy is a BABE"

"What about that Blackwigg dude? I heard he has a Tennessee charm"

"He's more of a Cordelia person"

"But they aren't babes like us"

"Mhm"

"Look Guisan, it would REALLY help if I knew what this meant, but I think I'm bisexual"

"So you're sexually attracted to both boys AND girls?"

"Yes..."

They had something in common

"I am too!"

"Who do you have a crush on... as in... girls wise?"

"Tess... I REALLY don't wanna say this, but... It's you"

"Really? I love you too"

"Uh... it's nothing to be excited about. You have Biphobic parents, remember?"

"What is that?"

"It means afraid of Bisexuals"

Tess cried. "Look, I may be stupid, but I have feelings"

"I know you do, but sometimes people can't accept them"

"But why can't they?"

"Because, everyone cares about what they want, not what everybody else wants. They can't accept you for who you are. It's not always sunshine and rainbows"

"I wish it was"

"But wouldn't you get tired of the same old thing every day?"

"I guess"

"You'll have a second family. One who is there for you, every day, after school"

"Glee club?"

"That's correct"

Tess and Guisan held hands and walked down the hall

* * *

><p>"Why does everyone think I'm a bitch?" Cordelia asked Erica<p>

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I have a feeling that Dion's cheating on me"

"Look, you can change. I know"

Cordelia cried. "I can change. It's just that all these people are..." Erica cut off her sentence

"They think you're a bitch because you ARE one. You're heartless. You do nothing but..." Erica was cut off by the miserable look on Cordelia's face "I know you can change. You can turn heads in the good kind of way, without torture"

"You're right!" Cordelia thought for a second "But isn't nice to everyone social suicide?"

"I suppose. But sometimes you have to sacrifice things for the better"

Cordelia may have not liked Erica, but she knew she was right. Sometimes sacrificing things was for the best.

* * *

><p>Guisan and Tess were by their lockers<p>

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Look, Tess. I found out something"

"What?"

"That my mom..."

"Is what?"

"Homophobic. I can't take it anymore. The way she insults gays..."

"So our parents both have a phobia"

"And she also is Biphobic. She treats Bisexuals like they are worthless people, like they aren't any good. I don't want Paula to live in a house like this"

"Why don't you do something?"

"Because, she'd do something terrible. And if the school found out, I'd be one of those unpopulars"

"Remember when you said you were moving?"

"Yeah..."

"And you said to me that I'll always be the same..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, you should take your own advice"

"You're right!"

"Be strong"

"But wait... I might get disowned if I do..."

"But you have to Tess. It's what's best for you and your sister"

Guisan was unsure. Tess was always the right person to look to, but Guisan had to make her own choice. Guisan decided to cover up her sexuality by dating one of the new guys. She went through all of them, and Pion was the best for her.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Erica became a lot closer that week.<p>

"So, do you enjoy being nicer?" asked Erica

"A little"

"Why just a little?"

"Because, it doesn't feel the same"

"You need to be independent" was what Erica said, but what Erica was thinking was _You need to be with me. I don't care what it takes. Sometimes love makes life. And that love is between us no matter who seperates us and our love._

"Really?"

"I have a song"

She sung Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce.

"Thanks for the message, Erica"

In Erica's head, she was imagining a kiss, but in reality, Cordelia was just leaving.

* * *

><p>Pion and Chase were talking with Dion.<p>

"Give it up, Agron" Pion said to Dion

"Wha?"

"You're going around, breaking poor Cordelia's heart"

Chase nodded

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. We know."

"About what?"

"You and Kelsea. She told us"

"Kelsea?"

"Of course, you idiot" Chase fired. "You make too many things revolve around you. She's too bitchy, so you leave her for Kelsea. We've known Cordelia since diapers. We don't want this to happen to her"

"And Chase and Cordelia grew up in Tennessee, in the same town" Pion informed Dion

"But you can't blame me for how she's acting lately" Dion hit back

"Well, she's boy crazy. You give her all the right wrongs. One day Agron, you'll see what we see. A heart"

Chase wasn't just friends with Cordelia, he had a major crush on her.

Back at glee club, Chase sung Teenage Dream by Katy Perry with The Daft Phoenix of Justice, directed at Cordelia. Cordelia smiled.

"So, that's my song"

"Oh Chase!" Cordelia playfully joked

* * *

><p>Carl and Unusual Oddities were placing a countdown to Sectionals while the kids were drinking slushies from the slushie machines.<p>

"1 month to go..." he said

The class giggled

"I wonder what it's like, at Sectionals" Evan whispered Leo

"Sectionals is awesome, it's like revolutionary. Costumes and make up"

"This day is the first day of pre-Sectionals rehearsals"

They all raised their slushie cups and did a toast

"TO SECTIONALS" everyone simultaneously cheered

And to this day, to think that nobody cared...


	7. Born to Run

It was another glee club rehearsal.

"So, guys. We've been invited to watch Python Point High School's glee club, Overload of Electricity perform at their open day. They took Nationals. Let's see if they have talent"

"Alright!" cheered Pion.

The leads of Overload of Electricity were Daria Criss and Cody Hanahan. Daria was taller than Cody, so the partner dance routines didn't exactly work.

Cordelia had a hunch about Python Point High. They had the Pythons, the third best in Lima, after the Cheerios, who were first best, and the Devils, who were second best. Python Point High had some of the worst cheerleaders she had ever seen. The Pythons were sore losers, they sledged, they called umpires names and they cheated. But that didn't stop the judges, who always put Cheerios as their winner, with the Devils in second place and the Pythons in third. The coach of the Pythons was Helga Hurst. Helga encouraged her cheerleaders to be rude.

They did a warm up number. It was Fire Burning by Sean Kingston, with Nicholas on lead.

Pion and Guisan were talking beside Pion's locker

"Hey, listen, do you wanna go out with me" she asked

"I guess"

"Oh, and, can you tell that Chase guy not to ask me any questions while I'm focusing on my math? If you can, that's great"

"You seem nice. How long have you been in Lima?"

"About... let's see" Guisan counted on her fingers. "Well, I moved her when I was 7, so that makes it... 13 years. How long have you been here?"

"Well, I just moved from Canada."

"Really? I was about to move there, but then we agreed not to"

"That's funny"

They looked into each other's eyes and giggled.

* * *

><p>Nash and Erica were talking and having lunch at Breadstix,<p>

"What do you think of school?" Nash asked

"You call that a question?"

"Yes..."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's going great. Can you ask something better?"

"So, what do you think of that Pion guy? I like his butt"

"Nash, sometimes you can get a little over-pervy"

"That's true..."

"So... do you wanna pretend to get our mac on when we get home?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Dion were doing what they always do: fight.<p>

"Why can't you just change?" Dion yelled at Erica

"Because, I know you're cheating on me"

"Wha?"

"I can't live without you!"

"That's not true! You have Leo! You're cheating on me with him!"

"And you're cheating on me with Kelsea?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, Kelsea told me. How did you know about me?"

"Because, he told me at football practice"

"Well, we might a well not love each other"

"What?"

"We're over! Goodbye Dion. It's over. You and Kelsea can date now"

"But Cordi"

"Don't call me that"

"Why can't I call you Cordi anymore?"

"Because we're over, dumbass"

Cordelia left Dion. Forever. For good.

* * *

><p>Coach Morrison was pushing the girls to their limit.<p>

"Can we go now?" a painful Christine complained

"No. I must get it perfect to beat Sylvester and Hurst"

"But it's killing me"

"To bad Colfer"

Cordelia was fed up.

"Listen, coach. All you do is care about being the best" she fired

"That's my job, Overstreet"

"And I'm sick and tired of it. I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I want freedom"

"Same here" Guisan joined.

"What Guisan said" Tess agreed

"You ladies can't be serious"

"But we are"

"I quit" Christie shouted

"Same" Harriet joined in.

Guisan, Harriet, Tess and Christine gathered around Cordelia

"We quit" they simultaneously said

"But you can't leave me. Come on Tess and Harriet, you're too stupid to join them, surely" Marie chimed in

Tess was shattered

"Back off Tess and Harriet!" Guisan fired

But Tess and Harriet weren't too stupid.

* * *

><p>Cordelia felt proud. She had gotten rid of Dion and cheerleading. She was now an independent woman.<p>

"How does it feel being off the squad" Erica asked

"Better" Cordelia answered

"That's my girl!"

Cordelia and Erica were best friends now.

"Can I join in?" asked Nash, who was eavesdropping

"Sure" Cordelia answered

The trio squealed

"OMG" they simultaneously cheered.

Marie spied on Cordelia

"Hey you!"

"What?"

"You bitch! First you take my man, then you leave me alone, on the squad" Marie furiously slapped Cordelia

"Well I'm not the one who sleeps around"

"Well you will be"

They pulled each other's hair.

"I think it's best if we leave" Erica whispered to Nash

"I agree"

Erica and Nash left the fight.

Tess broke up the fight

"You bitches get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Guisan and Tess were talking<p>

"Are you dating that Pion guy?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't want mom to find out about my sexuality"

"I guess"

"Look Tess. We'll be together when we come out. Just now is not the time"

Tess sighed. Why did Guisan have to take charge of the situation. Tess wanted her time too.

* * *

><p>It was the day they went to Python Point High.<p>

"I'm proud to announce that Overload of Electricity is performing" announced their principal, Brad Falchuk.

Overload of Electricity sung How Deep Is Your Love by the Bee Gees, with Daria and Cody on lead.

The audience clapped. _How talentless_ Carrie thought. Carrie had years of practice, and it looked like this Daria girl had only a few of them. Plus she didn't approve of Daria's huge eyebrows.

Daria then performed an annoying rendition of Rebecca Black's Friday. Carrie and Guisan almost wanted to put their fingers in their eyes, but they didn't want to be rude so they didn't.

"Overload of Electricity will be performing at Sectionals in a month" Principal Falchuk told the audience.

Harriet rolled her eyes. Evan just sat there with a blank look on his face.

Carl took Unusual Oddities outside.

"How was it guys?"

"Terrible" they all said

"It wasn't that bad"

"Come on Mr Howell, Daria's song was annoying" Evan explained

"I liked it"

Guisan spat out her drink. Tess copied.

"That song was..." Cordelia shuddered by she finished her sentence

"Well, we must get back"

* * *

><p>Guisan and Pion were walking down the hall, holding hands, with a jealous Tess watching them.<p>

Guisan wished that she were Pion. Guisan looked happy, but she was sad that her mother could never accept her.

But Tess had more to think of then that. Tess was still exploring her feelings. People said she was too stupid to have any feelings, but they were wrong. Life was more than that.

The glee club ended the week with a performance of Bruce Springstein's Born to Run. It represented everything Unusual Oddities stood for.

It was their theme song. Their life.


	8. The New Kid

There was a new kid at Bush High. He was a boy with short hair and a skinny build. His name was Emmett Lord. He wasn't that popular, but new kids weren't all that popular, no matter their popular history at their previous school. Emmett was previously at Python Point High. Emmett was in Overload of Electricity, but he transferred.

He was talking with Alexis Clover, a dim-witted unpopular girl with black hair with a knowledge worse than Tess's, and that was saying something, because the only thing Tess knew were Guisan's traits and anything to do with hamsters.

Emmett transferred because Bush High was where his cousin, Manuel Lord went. Manuel and Emmett got on pretty close. Like Chase and Cordelia, Manuel came from Tennessee. And like Carrie and Pion, Emmett was Canadian.

The reason Emmett was talking to Alexis was because they were best friends with Manuel.

"So, what's a cat again?" Alex asked

"An animal with pointy ears that purrs" Emmett answered.

"Thank you Emmy"

Guisan noticed them.

"I hate to interrupt, but you must be new. I'm Guisanance Emmanuelle de Homem-Christo, though you can just call me Guisan-Manuelle or just simply Guisan" she interrupted

"Well hello, Guisan-Manuelle, nice to meet you" he said as he shook hands with her

"It looks like your friends with my cousin" Guisan told him. Alexis and Guisan were cousins. Alexa was Guisan's maternal cousin. They had a scary resemblance.

* * *

><p>"Coach Morrison, what are we gonna do without those traitors?" asked Marie, with her new friends Naomi and Helena backing up her every word<p>

"I'd say you bring down this idiotic glee club. It's no use and-"

"I love glee club. But I need to get revenge on those girls"

"I'd say make fun of Cordelia's clothes, Guisan's accent, Tess's stupidity, Christine's sexuality and Harriet's inability to speak"

Naomi and Helena giggled

"Sure"

"Oh, and Naomi and Helena, you're in on this too. Don't disappoint me"

Naomi and Helena nodded

Marie, Helena and Naomi left Coach Morrison's office.

* * *

><p>Emmett, Manuel and Alexa were walking down the hall.<p>

"I like this girl, but she doesn't like me back" Emmett randomly stated with his cousin and his best friend.

"Who?" Manuel asked

"You better not tell anyone about this, but it's..."

"Who is it?" Alexis suspiciously interrogated

"Alexis's cousin's best friend..."

"Tess Bangalter? The chick who's one of them dumbest kids at the school?" Manuel asked

"Yes. Her. She's just... sexy"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Alexis was shattered. Alexis secretly had a crush on Emmett, but she was afraid to say it, because she was afraid he would turn her down. If only he knew about Tess's sexuality...

* * *

><p>Marie spotted Cordelia walking down the hall in a puffy green shirt with a green headband to match it. In her Devil days, Cordelia wore her cheerleading uniform and wore her hair in a plait. Now her hair was set free and she wore it down ever since. Naomi and Helena were following Marie.<p>

"Where do you get those clothes? The second hand store?" she insulted

"Nope. Somewhere else"

"Where else?"

"A shop"

"No duh"

"Now get out of my way, Salling"

Cordelia pushed past Marie.

Mission one: Insult Cordelia's clothes- FAILED

* * *

><p>Carrie and Leo were working on a song. It was Change by Taylor Swift.<p>

"What a lovely voice you have" Carrie sighed with amazement

"Thank you, Carrie"

"How's things with Marie?"

"She's gotten a little, you know, bitchy"

"She does that all the time"

"But now it's gotten worse"

"Explainable"

"But it's not what you think. She made fun of Cordelia's clothes the other day. Good thing was that Cordelia didn't care. But still"

"I'll just go ahead and say it Leo. You don't need her"

"But I do. She's the token of my popularity"

"If you want a better girlfriend, get one that's not on the cheer squad. Not everyone quits everything just to change their attitude. Not everyone's Cordelia"

"But I have to stay with her. My parents will kill me if I don't"

"Then you'll just have to go against the odds and defy your parents"

"What are all these big words your using" Leo oddly changed the topic.

Leo left the room.

Carrie sung You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Her voice was a far cry from the original, but it worked.

* * *

><p>Emmett was flirting with Tess by her locker<p>

"Hi baby" was his attempt

"Um... hi?"

"Look, I have two tickets to the final Twilight movie" Emmett hated Twilight with a burning passion, but he figured that Tess liked it

"Harry Potter whoops Twilight's shiny, underdeveloped ass" Tess said back. She did like Harry Potter more than Twilight. But she wasn't obsessed with it like Guisan was. Guisan talked about the ending of the last Harry Potter film non stop.

"Really? I kind of hate both of them"

If Guisan heard that, she'd be insulted. She'd whoop Emmett's shiny ass. And Guisan did hear that.

"Je n'aime pas Potter est ma vie! Insulte dans un plus de temps et je vais aller tout fou sur vous!"Guisan fired whilst speaking French.

"Calmez-vous, Guisse" Tess told Guisan

"Personne insultes Harry Potter! Il aime Twilight! C'est dégoûtant!"

"I don't like Twilight! Tess... what the hell Guisanance talking about?"

"Quiconque me connaît sait que je déteste être appelé Guisanance! C'est un nom horrible à passer!"

The French-speaking rant about Harry Potter ended up in a sing-off between Guisan and Emmett. The song was I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.

* * *

><p>Guisan and Emmett were in Principal Murphy's office.<p>

"You two have violated a school rule: never start fights" Murphy said in a stern voice

"It's just a little misunderstanding" Emmett told the 45 year old principal

"It's just a little misunderstanding" Guisan mocked in a falsetto voice

"Well, you two must go to Detention"

"Detention?" Emmett asked

"Azkaban?" Guisan asked

"Yes"

"NOT DETENTION" Emmett screamed in a deafening voice

"NOT AZKABAN!" Guisan screamed

* * *

><p>Marie went up to Guisan to insult her accent before she went to "Azkaban"<p>

"I'm sure people in Africa can talk better than that" was her lousy insult

"And I'm pretty sure penguins can make better insults than that"

"What?"

"Well, at least I'm bad-ass enough to get into Azkaban"

"Azkaban? You've really been watching too much Harry Potter lately"

"What can I say? It's legendary. At least it's better than that gay movie, Twilight"

"Twilight will be taught in schools and Harry Potter will be forgotten"

Guisan choked on her laughter. Marie was a HUGE Twi-hard.

Mission two: Insult Guisan's accent- FAILED

* * *

><p>Emmett and Guisan were in Detention, or what Guisan called "Azkaban"<p>

"This is boring" Guisan sighed

"It's your fault we're in here"

"I guess"

Mrs. Hopkins caught them talking to each other. "Lord, de Homem-Christo, get back to work" she snapped.

Later, Emmett and Tess caught up

"Sorry about Guisan. She must have misunderstood"

"No worries"

They stared into each other's eyes.

Guisan watched with a "Je n'aime pas cela" look on her face. She didn't approve one bit.

* * *

><p>Marie failed her other missions.<p>

"Marie. You are a failure. You know that?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have demoted you to the middle of the pyramid"

Marie almost cried

"Who's head cheerleader though?" she asked

"Congratulations Naomi, you've been promoted to head cheerleader"

Naomi transferred at the start of the year while Marie had been on the squad her whole high school life.

"This isn't fair!" Marie protested

"For that attitude, you've been demoted to the bottom of the pyramid. One more strike and you're off"

Naomi smirked. All Marie wanted was some friends who valued her. Ones who would never leave her. Ones who considered her feelings.

* * *

><p>Carrie and Leo were spending the night kissing<p>

"Wouldn't Marie freak if she found out?" Leo worried

"Forget about her. She's no good and asking for trouble. Who's to say that she doesn't deserve it?"

"Me..."

"Keep going, this is getting good"

Leo almost walked off. This was NOT the way he wanted it to end. Or even start.

They kept going. There was a knock on the door. Leo fell off the bed and jumped out the window.

It was Carrie's mom

"Hello honey!" she chirped

"Hi mom!"

"Listen, I heard some kissing noises"

"Yeah, that was me practising for the big shot"

"It's was pretty loud for practice"

"Well, I'll tone it down"

"Hope you will!"

Once her mom went back to whatever she was doing, she rocked out to Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Show. It made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Tess and Guisan were talking in Tess's room.<p>

"Why did you start that fight?"

"Because I love you"

"As in love you, love you or as in friends, love you"

"I love you, love you"

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Is that why you really fought with the new guy"

"Yes"

"Do you have a song?"

"Yes"

Guisan sung Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.

_ And the songbirds keep singing _  
><em> Like they know the score <em>  
><em> And I love you, I love you, I love you <em>  
><em> Like never before <em>

_ Like never before; like never before._

Tess clapped.

"I love you too, Guisse"

They shared one, long hug.

"Je vous aimerai toujours. Toujours et pour toujours"

The girls giggled.


	9. Defying Sectionals

Unusual Oddities were chatting about Sectionals. They were talking about how it was "so much like hanging off a cliff" because it was so close. Sectionals was in a few days, and Guisan still held a grudge against Emmett for hitting on Tess. Guisan still lived under the roof of her Biphobic/Homophobic mother, but she had other things to worry about, one of which was her annoying sister.

Andrew and Christine were gossiping about the latest scandal between Cordelia and Erica. Jeff and Harriet were googling Asian food together on Jeff's iPhone and Guisan and Tess were bitching about the latest Justin Bieber song. Both girls hated Justin Bieber with a burning passion. Guisan hated him more than Tess did. But Cordelia was obsessed with him.

Carl walked in. He had sheet music. It appeared to be something that nobody had ever heard of. Nobody but Christine and Carrie. Those two were obsessed with Broadway.

"Hey guys! We're doing some Broadway and some love songs!" he announced

Everybody, minus Carrie and Christine groaned.

"What are the songs?" Carrie cheerfully asked

"Defying Gravity and Silly Love Songs"

"Who get's the Wicked solo?" Christine asked

"I was thinking it could be a duet between you and Carrie, with you as Glinda and her as Elphaba"

"And who gets the Beatles solo?" asked Pion

"Tess"

Tess was surprised. She never got picked to do these things, as she was deemed "too stupid" by the others.

* * *

><p>Tess was nervous about the solo.<p>

"I've never sung a solo in front of a crowd before"

"Take five deep breaths" Chase said, to calm her down, only because Guisan was at Ballet. Chase was an utter hipster. That sometimes set him apart from Pion. Pion owned every Assassin's Creed there ever was.

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Wait- wrong idea"

"What should I do?"

"I know what! Ask Guisan!" Tess frowned. "Or maybe not"

"So..."

"Picture everyone in the audience in their underwear. It's the oldest trick in the book"

"Even the girls?"

"Yup"

"Okay"

"So, are you gonna do it?"

"But wait- is this some ploy?"

"Nope. It's actually quite common"

* * *

><p>Christine and Carrie were practising. Christine couldn't hit the note she was supposed to hit.<p>

"Come on, Chrissie. Can't you do better?"

"But you're the lead"

"Exactly. Which is why Mr. Howell paired us up together. Because you can't sing anything alone"

"And what kind of true statement does that make?"

"100%"

"That's incorrect"

"Let's practise"

"But wait, I wanna practise one of my favourite songs"

"Fine"

She sung Fashion of His Love by Lady Gaga. It was a perfect melody.

"Now, sing like that, only with Defying Gravity" Carrie told the aspiring fashionista.

They continued to practise.

* * *

><p>"What instruments do you play?" Tess asked Chase<p>

"I play guitar"

"Same!"

"What type?"

"Bass..."

"Acoustic"

"We should be friends"

"The four of us?"

"What?"

"You, me, Guisan, Pion"

"Okay"

"Friends?"

"Friends"

* * *

><p>Sectionals arrived.<p>

"Okay guys, are we ready?" Carl asked

"Mhm" they answered. The girls were wearing a dark blue dress with a stripe of teal on the bottom and an orange and green bow and the guys were sporting a dark blue shirt with an orange tie.

"Let's go in"

Haverbrook Choir for the Deaf sung Imagine by John Lennon first. Everybody clapped, but Carrie wasn't impressed. Defying Gravity WILL be much better.

Next up were the Warblers. They sung Save Me San Francisco by Train.

"Okay guys, we're on"

Christine and Carrie sung Defying Gravity. After that, Tess did her song.

* * *

><p>It was time for the judges. They were:<p>

_Marvin Bruck: Executive Producer of OMG_

_Charlotte Boxton: Author of Blood and Fire_

_Daria Dunn: Politician_

"I liked those Unusual Oddities kids" Daria stated

"I found their costume horrible" Charlotte detested

"What about the Warblers?" Marvin stated

Charlotte put her finger in her mouth

"That deaf choir made me want to puke" Charlotte said

Daria laughed.

"So, who's our winner?"

"I think we have it settled"

* * *

><p>The announcer, General Capton was announcing the winner<p>

"And second prize goes to..."

The audience was patient.

"Haverbrook Choir for the Deaf"

The lead got the trophy.

"And the winner is... Unusual Oddities!"

Carrie and Christine accepted the trophy. The Warblers clapped.

* * *

><p>"So guys... we won!"<p>

Everybody squealed

"That brings us to Regionals"

"Yup" chapped Guisan

"So..."

"What?" the kids asked

"We're goin' to Breadstix"

Small applause filled the room.

"...but after that, we're taking a vacation to Canada"

They cheered

"But for how long?" Tess asked

"For a week. Than after that, we're having a party!"

They cheered even louder.

"Nothin' like Canada" Pion randomly stated

"Preach it, Bitch" Carrie preached

They all lived a very happy, defying gravity, silly love songs holiday.

**Let's recap.**

**1. Carl's Kids Part 1: Eight Members, One Carl**

**2. Carl's Kids Part 2: Choreography**

**3. Never Been Broken**

**4. Dead Distance**

**5. T.G.I.F**

**6. Man Hunt**

**7. Born to Run  
><strong>

**8. Defying Sectionals**


	10. Cancer

"'Kay guys, we have two new co-directors" Carl announced. He had a guy, who looked more robotic than human, and a thin blonde woman.

"Who?" asked Guisan

"So, my hamster ate a whole bird" Tess randomly said, in her usual breathy voice.

"Really?" asked Chase and Guisan, simultaneously

"Really. He also ate a bird eating spider"

What Tess said wasn't true.

"Anyway, their names are Viktor Riddle and Nell Patricia Harris"

"What kind of name is Viktor Riddle?" asked Pion, who had never heard of such name

"He's an old friend of mine"

"What about the woman?" Cordelia asked

"I've known Carl since we were teenagers. We both used to attend Bush High" Nell, the woman answered

"And I know Carl because he used to do my teeth" Viktor, the man told the kids, who gazed at him in awe

"WOW" they simultaneously said

"Let's start, shall we?" Nell said, enthusiastically. Carl and Viktor nodded.

* * *

><p>Today was Role Model Day. Each person had to say information about their role model.<p>

Tess was talking about her newfound role model, Nell.

"I've seen her beauty, it's is so awesome. She's like Hermione Granger, beautiful and smart. She has the beauty of Vampirella and the brains of Yoda. Whoever they are. Anywho, she's an inspiration. She sticks up for what I believe in. And if school can't teach me, she obviously can"

Everybody clapped.

Tess stepped down. Next up was Pion, who was talking about his role model, Eric Clapton.

After school, Nell approached Tess

"Am I really your role model?" asked Nell

"Yes"

"But I haven't met you at all"

"But I've seen your school pictures. You saved the Bush High LGBT group from disbansion"

"I know. Did you say school can't teach you?"

"Sadly that would be yes. But I know you can be my tutor"

"Well thank you. I'd accept your request. Now, are you LGBT in any form?"

"Well, I think I'm the B"

"Are you sure?"

"Infinately"

"Infinately? Don't you mean definately?"

"They are the same thing, right?"

"I suppose so. Now, the first thing you need to know is how to feel. A feeling is an emotion"

"What kind of emotions are there?"

"Fear, anger, sadness, happiness, boredom"

"Oh. I think I know what they are"

"Which one do you feel the most?"

"Fear"

"Fear. Okay, next step, what makes you feel fear?"

"Popularity. That's the one thing that gets me scared. If other people don't like me, neither can I"

"Any other contributions?"

Tess sighed. "Sexuality"

"Why?"

"My parents hate Bisexuals and Homosexuals"

"So, feeling the need to do the right thing by parents. Anything else?"

"No"

"Who do you love?"

"Guisan"

"The girl with brown hair you like to hang around?"

"Yes"

"Anyone else?"

"No"

"No sexual feelings for guys?"

"No... not really"

"Well, then. You're definately a Lesbian"

"A what?"

"A girl, who only likes girls. Nobody else"

Tess felt weird.

* * *

><p>Guisan and Pion were being all lovey.<p>

Eww was all Tess could think of.

Meanwhile, Erica and Cordelia were having a conversation

"Wattup, Cordie?"

"Not much"

"Not much?"

"Well, ever since Sectionals, it's been weird. Marie won't talk to me"

"That's not unusual"

"Why?"

"Think about it, C. She's the only one on the cheer squad now, since you, Chrissie, Guisse, Tessie and Harrie quit"

"Maybe"

"What do ya mean, maybe? She feels betrayed. She even told me that"

"Why?"

"I decided to see things from her point of view"

"Why though?"

"I'm not the one to favouritise. If I was, I'd be harsh"

"That's not what you're known for"

"Mhm"

* * *

><p>Cordelia felt sick<p>

"You alright, Cordie?" asked Erica

"I'm fine, Errie"

"You don't look it."

"But I'm fine, okay"

Erica gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine"

"I see... you're pregnant"

"No..."

Then Cordelia threw up in the room.

"OMG! CORDELIA'S DYING!" Tess screamed and ran out the room

"Do you want me to take Cordelia to the sick room?" Erica asked Carl

"Go ahead"

Erica and Cordelia went out the room

* * *

><p>The next day's news wasn't pretty. Cordelia wasn't pregnant. That was negative. But the positive was worse.<p>

"What's the news, doc?" she asked

"Miss Overstreet, you have... cancer"

Cordelia's heart skipped a beat. "You sure?"

"I'm sure"

Cordelia shed a tear. "Is it fatal?"

"Very"

The day after she heard the horrifying news, she was in hospital. Guisan and Tess came in the cancer ward.

"We got you some balloons" Tess said, half-cheerfully.

"We got them for you, C" Guisan said as she passed them to the cancer-strucken former cheerleader

"Thank you" Cordelia said as she recieved her balloons.

"You're welcome"

Another five visitors came in. They were Dion, Marie, Pion, Erica and Carrie. They sung an acapella rendition of So Long, Farewell from the Sound of Music.

"Will you see us again?" Erica asked, in a sad tone of voice

"I dunno. Depends"

The doctor walked in. "Sorry kids, show's over"

They groaned and left

* * *

><p>Nell approached Tess. It was her sixth tutor lesson<p>

"We'll be having a pop quiz" announced Nell

"Alright!" Tess cheered

"What is the product of five and four?"

"Twenty!"

"What is the quotient of twelve and two?"

"Six!"

"Good work Tess. I have something to tell you. I have to put this on break"

"Why?"

"Well, I can't face this school anymore. I got bullied here!"

"But you overcame it"

"That was in my senior year"

"Why can't you overcome it now?"

"I just can't"

* * *

><p>"Where's Nell?" asked Guisan<p>

"She left" Viktor told the girl.

"Oh"

Pion looked at Viktor strangely, as if he were familiar. It was if he was in Pion's life story at some point. Viktor might've been, but it just needed that research to find out how.

Unusual Oddities sung their last number, without Cordelia. It didn't feel the same. It felt weirder. Stranger. Unusual.


End file.
